


Good Little Riddler

by Jarugnyevu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breeding, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fondling, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Marking, Mating, Omega Verse, Vaginal Sex, hesitant at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarugnyevu/pseuds/Jarugnyevu
Summary: Male Omegas are incredibly rare and looked down upon by society.It's just Riddler's luck that he's an omega, but has managed to deal with it.That is until his suppressants 'go missing' and he gets hit with the strongest heat of his life.





	1. Pretty Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Another pregnant fic let’s go~  
> Mpreg in this one specifically, and an unpopular ship at that! Hehe :D  
> For clarity’s sake, here are a few rules:  
> -Riddler is ginger, like a light auburn sort of colour.  
> -This Riddler has figured out Batman is Bruce Wayne but won’t tell anyone because ‘a riddle everybody knows is useless’ to him. Batman knows this.  
> -This Riddler did sneak into the Lazarus Pit to cure his cancer without anybody realizing. Only Batman knows.  
> -The interpretations of the characters are mostly based off the Batman Animated Series, but are inspired from different media, including the Arkham games and the DC Cinematic Universe.  
> -This doesn’t follow any particular storyline, so I won’t be referencing any.  
> -I’ll explain more in the fic, but this is an Omegaverse style world, but with some variations. 
> 
> The designs of the characters can be as you like really, but I tend to over-prettify them, ha-ha.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the shitshow!

Edward Nygma hated the fact he was a male omega.

 

There was no benefit in being one, and in the end, male omegas were always looked down upon. Which for an egotist like Edward, was definitely the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

 

Life had dealt Edward a bad hand from the day he was born.

 

While all other males were either alphas or betas, Edward got to be an omega, a once in a blue moon occurrence, so rare that there was almost no data or research done by doctors. And while all females were either betas or omegas, when a female presented as an alpha, uncommon but not unthinkable, instead of being treated badly, they were revered by society.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

 Alphas were leaders, fighters, the top dogs, the sort of people who run a country, a business, an army and who father children. They are 25% of the population. This was typical of males, but with alpha females (who make up 5% of alphas), while they couldn’t impregnate, they were definitely the ‘man’ of the relationship.

 

Edward liked to think of them as the dominatrix of society.

 

Betas, in Edward’s mind, were the best type of people to be. Because you could be anything you wanted. Making up 65% of the population, man or woman, nobody would judge you because of your second gender. Nobody would blink an eye at a female beta CEO or nanny, and a male beta stay at home father is no different to a male beta headmaster. Betas had the freedom to be whatever they wished.

 

Omegas, the females that is, were treated like porcelain dolls. If a beta or alpha were to abuse an omega, they would be chastised and publicly humiliated to the highest degree. Omegas make up the last 10% of the population but are treated like royalty because of the healthy children they birth. It doesn’t matter who the other parent is, the child will always be a ‘golden child’ no matter their second gender.

 

Three couple types were deemed ‘ideal’: Alpha males and females, Alpha females and beta males and Alpha males and Omegas, who were all females.

 

Alpha males and females were quite feisty, and it was a constant tug-o-war type relationship but made physically strong children.

 

Beta males are the omegas of the Alpha females and made intellectually strong children.

 

Variants of these relationships were the norm, but as with everything, there are those ‘relationship goals’ people always had.

 

And then there’s the Alpha males and Omegas. The perfect duo of strong and fertile. These children would always, without a hitch, be the most revered of society, thanks to their looks, personality, physical and mental prowess.

 

Bruce Wayne was such a child. With an alpha father of the highest rank and an omega mother, he was the perfect child. Not to mention an alpha himself.

 

Which really wasn’t fair.

 

Edward’s parents were both betas and would have been expected to birth an average beta. But no. They got a male Omega instead.

 

Edward didn’t know where the stigma against male omegas came from. Probably because they were considered weak and pathetic, or maybe because they were so rare. People feared what they don’t understand or don’t know.

 

All Edward did know is that being a male omega came with all the disadvantages of an omega, and none of the advantages of a female one.

 

Namely: Heats.

 

If you were to ask Riddler what he thought of them, first he’d beat you up for asking such a crude question, but then would tell you that ‘they fucking suck’.

 

Heats were week-long fevers that burned you from the inside out, and nothing you could do could ease the tension in your nether regions.

 

Thankfully, by this present day, now in his late 20s, he has become quite used to them and has taken the necessary precautions to avoid dealing with heats using heat suppressant pills, ‘suppressant’ for short. Highly illegal and frowned upon by common society but being the genius-level egoistical riddle obsessed criminal he is, Edward Nygma frankly did not give a flying fuck.

 

He grew up most of his life with his second gender hidden from the world and kept it that way until he got thrown into Arkham Asylum for the first time. There the doctors didn’t even try to keep it a secret, and his first week at the Asylum was pure hell, with continuous lewd remarks and snarky comments thrown his way every breathing moment.

 

It only stopped because another patient tried to fondle him, only to end up writhing on the floor crying out in pain because Edward lodged a plastic spoon in his eye and landed a hard kick in his family jewels.

 

That did send Riddler to solitary confinement for a bit, but it made that other inmate lose an eye and be transferred to a different asylum, not to mention the comments stopped, so it was worth it in the end.

 

His omega status is something of an open secret slash rumor at the Asylum now. While the doctors claim he is an omega, his actions and attitude are so un-omega-like that the inmates don’t believe them. Omegas are typically mild-mannered, kind and motherly people. Something the Riddler is most definitely not.

 

That’s how he was able to survive in the world for so long without being raped.

 

His parents certainly liked to remind him that his only reason to exist was to be used for breeding and that he was a good for nothing ‘whore’, even as a toddler. Poor Mother offed herself by the time he was five and Father really didn’t like it when little Eddie showed off his intelligence. He liked to blame Mother’s death on him.

 

No wonder Edward didn’t like being a male omega.

 

Still, he didn’t let it bother him anymore. All he had to do was take a suppressant once a day and he’d have no worries. The doctors at the Asylum didn’t know of his secret stash and he was always careful to take his pill when nobody could see him.

 

Things were fine.

 

Terrorizing Gotham, leaving clues for Batman, getting beaten by Batman, sent to the Asylum, escape, start again. Things had a rhythm and comfortable routine to them.

 

Until a certain green-haired clown decided to not mind his own business.

 

~

 

Edward was borderline panicking as he desperately searched the Iceberg Lounge’s every nook and cranny.

 

He, along with Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow and Penguin, had recently escaped Arkham, and had regrouped at the Penguin’s lounge. They wanted to work together, somehow, to make a new plan to take over Gotham and blah, blah, blah. That was nice and all, but Riddler had bigger issues right now.

 

Namely his missing suppressants.

 

Paying for them was of no issue. He was surprisingly wealthy, thanks to his many years in crime. No, the main issue was the timing. It took several days for him to get new pills, not to mention that his currently missing batch was an almost full bottle of them, so he hadn’t thought of ordering a new batch through his dodgy connections.

 

What particularly got to him was that his heat was due soon.

 

Heats worked in cycles, and if you were observant enough, one could plan several months ahead when their cycles would be.

 

And Riddler’s was due today.

 

The thought of hiding away in one of Penguin’s guest rooms for a week, burning from the inside with no way to escaping, alone and in pain, made Riddler’s gut twist uncomfortably. The last time that happened he was seventeen and had to fend off his neighbors’ horny son all on his own, seeing how his useless father was too drunk to care. He did beat that sex-crazed teen boy black and blue though, and the kid hadn’t even remembered how he had gotten them.

 

Another downfall of heats: they made everybody else go crazy for you.

 

Typically, a female Omega would only attract (usually male) Alphas. Betas were resistant to the heat’s effect, but could definitely smell it, while Omegas became very caring of each other when in heat.

 

Unfortunately for Edward, male Omegas made every single Alpha and Beta run after his scent. He didn’t know how other Omegas reacted to him, as he had always had to deal with it alone.

 

Unfortunately for him, Joker and Two-Face were alphas while Penguin and Scarecrow were betas. None of these four fit the typical attitudes of their second genders, but then again, they were all insane so it’s not like they acted like typical humans either.

 

“What are you doing, Nygma?” Penguin’s voice made Edward jumped and he spun round. “Why are you rushing around my Lounge like that?”

 

“Merely looking for a misplaced gadget.” Edward replied nonchalantly, as if he wasn’t bordering on a panic attack. Penguin narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“It better not be another set of exploding jigsaw pieces.” The short man growled, remembering the damage that caused to his beloved Lounge last time.

 

“Nothing of the sort, I assure you.” Riddler said with a smug smile as he passed his fellow criminal, going to the next room, where, much to his distaste, Joker was. Two-Face and Scarecrow were there too, but Joker’s presence was insufferable to say the least.

 

Edward continued looking for his pills but felt…off. As if he was being stared at. He turned to find Joker smirking widely and staring in his direction.

 

“…What?” He asked cautiously. While he’d never deny Joker’s skills and achievements as a criminal, Edward didn’t like the man at all (or anybody else to be fair) and the way the clown was staring at him put him on edge.

 

“You seem skittish, Eddie-boy.” The Joker drawled, using that nickname Edward hated. It wasn’t so much an observation as it was stating a fact, as if Joker KNEW that Riddler was panicking.

 

“You mean you wouldn’t be if you were missing one of your gizmos?” He retorted in sarcastic disbelief, turning away from Joker again as he kept searching. Something in his mind nagged him that Joker knew more than he was letting on but pushed the thought away.

 

There was no way in hell Joker knew about his omega status.

 

Right?

 

Edward turned again to the clown only to find himself face-to-face with the bleach-skinned man. It made him jump back in surprise at how close Joker had gotten so quickly.

 

Joker’s expression was his typical smile, but something about the way he had his head tilted made Riddler’s heart stammer.

 

Oh god.

 

He knew.

 

Edward made to quickly walk away, but was grabbed by the wrist by Joker, who pulled him back.

 

“Riddle me this.” Joker said, voice dark and close to a whisper. Edward froze in his tracks. “What takes 273.75 days to fulfill its duty and always places twenty-fourth?

 

Edward’s face drained of colour, and he yanked his wrist free of Joker’s grip, speed-walking out the way he came from, getting odd looks from their three other companions as he did.

 

There are roughly 273.75 days in 9 months and the Greek alphabet has twenty-four letters.

 

It take 9 months to make a baby.

 

The twenty-fourth Greek letter is…

 

Omega.

 

The answers is: an Omega.

 

It wasn’t a smart riddle by any means and if anything was a dated ideology.

 

But it got the message across.

 

Joker knew.

 

~

 

Edward paced around his sleeping quarters for hours, biting his thumb and sweating bullets.

 

It was one thing if somebody like the Penguin knew about his second gender. He and Oswald had something of a makeshift friendship, and Penguin wasn’t the kind to stoop so low as to use another’s second gender against them. Scarecrow and him had a twisted mutual respect for each other, and wouldn’t care about second genders unless if he could use in his fear gas.

 

Only Two-Face might care of his omega status, since he is an alpha himself, but Edward could kind of predict how the two sides might react. The mutilated side would probably seek to dominate him while the Harvey Dent side would most likely give in to the more protective instincts of Alphas.

 

But Joker was…Joker.

 

He didn’t know if Joker would merely taunt him about his second gender or use it as blackmail. Or even sell this information to a third party to use against Edward.

 

Maybe he was just overthinking it. Joker obviously knew but maybe he would only use it against him for laughs. He seemed to just murder people for laughs, who says he wouldn’t do the same with things concerning Edward?

 

It was at this moment that he wished Harley Quinn was present. The beta girl never let Joker have a second to breathe, and he’d be too busy with her to meddle in Riddler’s business.

 

He let out a deep sigh.

 

There was nothing he could do about it now.

 

Joker, for sure, had his suppressants, and he had to get them back.

 

A certain tension in his lower abdomen made him cringe.

 

~

 

Joker was fiddling with a small white bottle when Edward approached him.

 

There was a fragrance emitting from the auburn-haired man that, despite his personality, made him quite appetizing.

 

“That belongs to me.” The man said matter-of-factly, and extended his hand towards the clown, demanding the bottle back.

 

“I don’t see your name on it.” Joker chuckled, eyeing Edward through narrowed eyes. It sent shivers down the other man’s spine.

 

“I don’t have the time or patience to deal with you.” He raised his voice in a frustrated manner, despite the shivers, slamming his fist on the table. “Give. Me. The pills.”

 

The two men stared at each other for a while, neither daring to move, blink or breathe. Finally the Joker leaned back into his seat and opened the bottle, revealing it to be empty with an evil grin.

 

“I mean, I would. If I had them.”

 

Edward’s face turned a deep shade of red from fury as he lunged at the Joker, pulling him by the collar.

 

“You bastard…” He growled through clenched teeth.

 

“But truthfully, it did surprise me when I saw you taking that pill the other day. You are so un-omega-like, I had assumed the doctors were pulling my leg about your gender. They do love to do that.” The clown chatted carefreely, as if it was no big deal. He grabbed Edward’s wrists and pulled them off his purple jacket, stepping forwards into the man’s personal space. “But then I thought to myself: I have seen omegas in heat before, and as boring as it has become, I wonder, what would proud Riddler look like, panting and begging?”

 

Edward felt his heart beat faster as he stared in angry disbelief at the clown.

 

“You can keep wondering.” He snarled pulling away from Joker. “I’m leaving.” If anything, Edward would rather go to one of his hideouts and spend his heat away from the world.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

With a strength that didn’t match his skinny frame, Joker spun Edward round and slammed him face down against the table. Edward let out a shout of surprise but immediately began struggling.

 

“Let go!” He shouted, attempting to headbutt Joker but the man only snickered, as if he found the man’s struggles endearing and leaned forward, taking in a deep breath from his nose. He exhaled slowly, and Edward cringed at the hot air against his ear.

 

“You have a very unique scent. Quite appetizing. Really gets you in the mood.” Joker’s voice was uncharacteristically husky, and Edward knew at once he was in trouble.

 

There were some telltale signs of when an Alpha (or Beta) starting going into a rut.

 

Their voice got huskier and rumbled in their chest, their physical strength increased beyond their expected limitations and their scent changed.

 

The strong scent of bonfire hit Edward’s nose like a slap in the face and he stopped fighting for a second. It made his eyes water from the intensity of the smell and his body seemed to be forced to relax.

 

“No, stop, let go of me.” Edward tried again, attempting to push himself off the table, but that only gave Joker access to his green jacket’s buttons which he immediately started unbuttoning. “I said-!” A sudden hand around his throat snapped his head back and cut his air, leaving him gasping.

 

“Hush now, little omega.” Joker chimed despite the huskiness of his tone. “All you need to do is relax and let your instincts take over.” The other hand loosened his tie and untucked his shirt, sliding underneath it. Edward shuddered as fingertips ghosted over his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

The hand around his throat relaxed and he gasped for air, too distracted by his need for it to register the now free hand to slip past his collar and under his shirt to touch his chest, the other hand reaching down.

 

When his slightly muddled mind straightened out, he let out a cry as Joker fondled him through his trousers and he started struggling again.

 

“Why do you have to be so difficult?” Joker said with an exaggerated sigh. “I know omegas get feisty when they have to choose a compatible mate, but must you be a pain about it?”

 

The mention of ‘mate’ made a feral sound escape Riddler’s throat. It sounded like a cross between a shout and whimper, the sort of sound an animal would make when they’re cornered. It seemed to even take the Joker by surprised as both stilled, Edward’s back pressed against Joker’s chest.

 

Hurried footsteps echoed through the Lounge before Harvey burst into the room, the doors slamming open. He took a second to register the scene and get over the shock of Edward’s light, sweet scent before he tackled Joker to the ground, Edward collapsing against the table once he was off.

 

He peeked at the two alphas who were now wrestling, and it wasn’t pretty. Both were trying to strangle the other as their already less than handsome faces contorted into furious snarls.

 

Edward was a bit scared.

 

It didn’t take long for Penguin and Scarecrow to rush into the room, Edward trying to pull himself together and get up. Jonathan rushed towards him and for a second Edward thought Jonathan was going to pin him to the table too, but instead the raggedy man pulling him by the arm and half dragged him out of the room, leaving the two alphas to fight it out alone.

 

“What the fuck Edward?” Jonathan snarled through his Scarecrow mask, shaking the disheveled ginger, as if that was going to help get answers.

 

“I-I...” Edward stammered but couldn’t get his words out, eyes frantic as he went from Jonathan’s mask to Oswald’s confused expression. “Joker- he…I’m, I-!” His voice stopped abruptly as Jonathan pulled him closer by the arm and sniffed his neck.

 

“You’re in heat?!” He said in genuine disbelief. Penguin blinked slowly, trying to register what was happening.

 

“Heat? Nygma, you’re an omega?” the shorter of the two betas asked carefully, as if treading on thin ice. Somehow having Oswald say it out loud was embarrassing, and his cheeks turned a deep red as he avoided both betas’ gaze. “That certainly explains those two.” Oswald motioned his umbrella to the now close door, where sounds of fighting could be heard coming from.

 

“Joker took my suppressant somehow.” Edward finally got out, pulling his arm out of Jonathan’s hold. “I need to leave, before either of them get me.”

 

“That is an incredibly stupid thing to do.” Jonathan spat, grabbing Edward by the shoulders. “You’re an omega in heat, you can’t go out on the streets now.”

 

A fruity scent emitted from the masked man, similar to that of a red berry tea, making the start of his rut obvious. He seemed to be more of the protective type of Beta, hence his unusual attitude. This was quickly followed by a colder scent with a hint of vanilla that bit at Edward’s nose like icy weather. He turned his head to Penguin who was glaring daggers at Scarecrow.

 

“Unhand him, Crane.” Oswald warned. Jonathan in turn glared at the man, and Edward took this opportunity to take off, escaping just in time as Joker and Harvey burst through the door, their scents now strong and over powering.

 

Along with Joker’s bonfire-like scent, Harvey’s earthy smell, reminding Edward of freshly cut grass, became apparent, just as stifling as the others.

 

“Come back here!” Harvey’s voice echoed through the Lounge as Edward ran.

 

He couldn’t hide, he knew that, his scent would give him away. The only thing he could do is keep moving and confuse the betas and alphas as he ran through the many corridors of the Iceberg Lounge. Having been here so many times, he knew the building like the back of his hand.

 

But his body was slowly shutting down.

 

His legs weren’t working as they should, and his insides felt like they were on fire. After so many years taking suppressants, it seemed his heat was coming at full force.

 

He couldn’t run anymore and collapsed against a wall in a room with a glass roof which let Edward see that it was snowing as he sat against the same wall and looked up, breathing heavily.

 

Everything ached and burned, his eyes were sore, and his blood was pounding in his ears. It was starting to get hard to think straight, and the fear of knowing what was to come was becoming too much.

 

As a figure approached him, Edward squinted his eyes to see Harvey, looking at him a serious expression, as if trying to figure him out.

 

“Edward, stop running from us.” Harvey’s voice was soft and somehow kind, but it turned gruff the second after. “You’ll just hurt yourself more.”  

 

It seemed even both sides of Two-Face were the protective type. Funny.

 

Edward let out a groan as he brought his legs up to his chest and tried to make himself small, as if that would help him hide from Harvey.

 

“Don’t fight us.” The man said as he dropped to one knee and reached out with his unmutilated hand to touch Riddler’s cheek. It was hot to touch, and Two-Face took a quick inhale of air as the omega moaned at the action, leaning away from it. Bad move, as this exposed his neck.

 

Harvey so wanted to mark it.

 

He didn’t get to do anything as Penguin attacked him with his umbrella. Harvey growled as he avoided the attack and tried to hit back, only for Scarecrow and Joker to join them.

 

“I had him first.” Joker snarled with an angry smile, a bloody nose and dangerous glimmer in his poison green eyes.

 

“I’m the strongest.” Harvey retorted, shoulders hunched, and hands curled into fists. He had a bruise on his right cheek.

 

“I would protect him the best.” Jonathan hissed as he flexed his fingers, where his glove-like needle weaponry was on show.

 

“I know him the most.” Penguin argued, his own weapon at the ready.

 

This was absolutely absurd and imbecilic, and Edward would have told them all that if it wasn’t for the fact his throat had gone dry and he couldn’t find his voice anymore. His thigh were wet, and it was starting to seep through the fabric of his trousers. All he wanted to do was tear his insides out just so that he could get rid of the searing heat.

 

A weaker person would have started to cry and beg, but Edward had no intentions of giving the others the satisfaction to see him so pathetic.

 

However the mix of different scents was attacking Edward from all sides, so much so he started trembling from the sheer intensity of it.

 

A new scent appeared. It smelled like wood, smoky and warm. It was appeasing.

 

Suddenly a crash was heard from above and a dark shadow landed on Harvey’s chest as glass fell from the shattering ceiling, letting the cold icy wind fill the room.

 

“Batman!” Penguin yelled, and the fury of the alphas and betas concentrated onto one common enemy: The Dark Knight.

 

Edward peek from behind his arms he had covering his head to look at the pointy eared figure. All he could see from his corner of the room was the other four trying to take down Batman as he almost too easily beat them, an underlying ferocity in his movement which just made Riddler glad he wasn’t at the end of those attacks.

 

“You’re not having him!” Jonathan yelled at some point, but a sickening crunch of breaking glass and a pain yelp told Edward that Batman was in a bad mood.

 

The fight only last a handful of minutes, but the snow was already filling the room.

 

The dark figure of Batman grew closer until he was looming over the auburn-haired man.

 

For a second, the latter thought he was going to die.

 

Instead, Batman pressed his fingers against the hidden intercom in his cowl and contact the Gotham Police.

 

“Commissioner Gordon. I have Penguin, Scarecrow, Joker and Two-Face at the Iceberg Lounge. Take them back to Arkham.” His voice deep, as it always was. He stared directly at Edward who was still shaking. “I’m taking the Riddler back with me. He is physically unfit to return to the Asylum.” Edward could hear some sounds of protest coming from the other end of the intercom, but Batman cut the connection. “You’re coming with me to the Bat Cave. You’ll be safer there than anywhere else in your current state.”

 

Edward flinched as Batman offered his hand, thinking he was going to be roughly grabbed again. He blinked slowly at the gloved hand that was patiently waiting, before looking at Batman. There was no decipherable emotion on what little of the man’s face he could see, but he knew that Batman was being genuine in his promise for a safer place.

 

Deciding despite his confused mind that the Bat Cave was better than Arkham (anywhere was better than Arkham) he grabbed Batman’s wrist, whose hand closed around his own wrist and helped him to stand.

 

His legs were too weak however, and he almost collapsed, only for Batman to catch him. The hero wrapped an arm around his waist carefully as a soft engine sound was heard from above.

 

“Hold on.” The Caped Crusader warned as he shot his grappling hook upwards and the two lifted off the ground. This wasn’t Edward’s first time being carried somewhere by Batman through grappling hook transportation, but he never got used to it.

 

He realized that Batman was bringing him onto his plane. Just as they reached it, Edward heard police sirens approaching, but everything went quiet as he was hoisted into the plane, Batman following and closing the entrance.

 

Riddler took deep breaths, his chest aching painfully as his throat burned.

 

“Breath, Nygma.” Batman instructed as he turned on autopilot to take them to the Bat Cave. He then kneeled next to the wheezing Edward, probably caused by the sudden temperature change of searing heat to freezing cold and back again. Hesitating at first, Batman laid a steady hand on the criminal’s back, making the man jolt.

 

Edward again looked at Batman, puzzlement and confusion clear in his eyes, not understanding why Batman was helping him but didn’t say anything, just nodded and settled into a huddled sitting position against the side of the plane, rubbing his arms. Batman loomed over him for a second before returning to the controls.

 

Things were just getting weirder and weirder.


	2. Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after the last chapter.

It didn’t take long for the plane to arrive at the Bat Cave, but by the time they landed, Edward was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. His heart was hammering against his chest and the fever of his heat made his vision swim. 

Batman got out of the pilot seat and loomed over the shaking omega. The latter’s scent was strong now, his heat having fully settled in. He hesitated to touch Edward but gently laid a hand on his shoulder which startled the man. The frantic, confused look he was getting from the man drove Batman’s alpha instincts wild, but he pushed those feelings down. This was not the moment. 

“We’re at the Bat Cave.” Batman explained instead, unsure of how present Edward’s mind currently was. “I have a place you can stay while you’re in heat.” From the nod Edward gave him, Batman permitted himself to aid the trembling man up, supporting the ginger’s weight as they got off the plane. 

Despite the intense haze of his heat, Edward made an effort to look at his surroundings. This was the legendary Bat Cave after all and he wasn’t going to let his stupid heat stop from observing the cave. It was dark and very Batman-like, quite similar to what he had imagined. 

His head started throbbing and he groaned, holding his forehead in his hand as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

He let himself be led by Batman, who was holding him by the left arm, firmly enough to support his weight and loosely enough to not hurt. 

The Bat Cave had a hidden side room meant for containing prisoners if ever the need arose for Batman to have to keep a dangerous criminal at the Bat Cave. Unthinkable really, but one could never be too careful or prepared, especially if you were Batman. 

Opening the room’s door, which was a metal automatic sliding door, he let Riddler enter first. Edward practically collapsed on the standard sized bed as soon as Batman let him go, letting out a shuddering breath. 

“I’ll come check on you every few hours.” Batman said with his typical steady voice. “There’s an intercom besides the bed if you need to contact me.”

And with that Riddler was alone. 

The room was fairly small, but bigger than the rooms at the Asylum, and much more comfortable. There was no windows or glass, only metal walls, but Edward assumed there would be hidden cameras throughout the room. 

But he didn’t care, his heat was too strong at this point. 

His skin was burning, and his hands trembled too much, to the point where he couldn’t even get a grip on his clothes to pull them off. He could still feel the Joker’s touch on his skin and hated how his body craved for it again. It was humiliating and demeaning to have to go through this. 

Another heat wave rolled over his body and he moaned in pain, curling up into himself as he gripped at the pillow with one hand, while the other went to curl around his aching abdomen. 

~

Bruce pulled off his cowl once he had let the doors of the containment room close, dragging a hand over his face. Edward’s scent was unbearably appealing, and it had taken every ounce of self-control to not give in to his alpha urges.

Bringing Edward to the Bat Cave was a split-second decision, one he knew he would have to explain to Gordon later. It probably was a stupid decision to make, but at that moment his instincts had screamed at him to protect the other man, no matter his criminal record. Arkham Asylum was not a place for an omega in heat and so Bruce brought him here. 

Good thing Alfred had taken off a much-needed vacation a couple of days earlier which would last the next two weeks or so, otherwise he wouldn’t be hearing the end of it from his beta butler. Damian was busy with Teen Titans business and wouldn’t be around for a while either, mainly staying with the Clarks. 

This was only going to last for a week anyway, it’s not like it was permanent. Once Riddler had gotten through his heat, he’d send him back to Arkham with a bottle of suppressants. As illegal as they were, Bruce always had a bottle or two in store, just in case. 

He sighed heavily as he sat at the Bat Computer, getting the news on the screen. 

Penguin, Two-Face, Scarecrow and Joker had all been arrested and taken back to the Asylum. While the first three had just been a little confused about what had happened, Joker had seemed severely ticked off. Batman had a good idea why. 

He hadn’t expected to find the Riddler in heat when he arrived, but his scent had been obvious the second he arrived at the Iceberg Lounge. Upon seeing the others crowded around the frightened and weakened man, his alpha instincts had kicked in, and his actions had become more aggressive than he would’ve liked. 

Rumors of Edward being an omega had been thrown around but being the type to not care about second genders, he had never given it much thought, seeing how he had bigger problems to deal with when it came to the Arkham patients.

Still, it had taken him a little by surprise. 

Ok, a lot, but he was in this situation now, and he would deal with it. 

What he needed to do now was prepare things that Edward would need to deal with his heat for the following week. 

~

Waves of hot and cold racked from the omega’s body, making him shiver violently as he hid under the covers, still fully dressed apart from his disregarded shoes he had somehow managed to kick off. 

As much as he wanted to try and relieve the aching in his nether regions, he was completely unwilling to touch himself. But his insides were starting to itch, not only in his abdomen but his throat too and it was becoming progressively difficult to resist his biological need for relief.

Still gripping the pillow to the point of ripping the fabric and biting his lower lip, Edward was trying to stop himself from making any lewd sounds, only let out quiet huffs of air and whimpers. 

The sound of the door sliding open made his head perk up. 

Batman walked it, carefully, holding a tray with a water jug and glass. 

Humiliation hit Edward suddenly and he disappeared under the covers like a child, wanting to just curl up and die. This was probably the most taken care of he had ever been in his life and having Batman of all people see him in this state was the worst embarrassment he could ever dread. 

He wanted to be seen as a genius mastermind, not a needy omega in heat. 

A smoky scent made Edward freeze up. That was Batman’s scent.

Something inside him throbbed painfully, and he covered his hand with his mouth to stop a moan from escaping. 

No, no, no, it was getting worse. Batman’s presence was making it worse. 

The scent was quickly gone as the Caped Crusader left the room. That didn’t seem to make it any better as Edward’s instincts urged him to get the alpha’s attention. Instead he wrapped his arms around his middle, wanting it all to just end. 

~

Edward’s scent had been unbearably strong when he had brought him water, and now Bruce was stuck in a dilemma of what he should do. 

Male omegas were a mostly unresearched phenomenon due to how rare they were, but he knew that every secondary gender was affected differently from when a female omegas was in heat. 

Not only were betas just as affected as alphas, but other females, especially the omegas, became hyper aggressive, as if feeling to be in competition with the male omegas. With was very odd, for usually omegas became very caring to other omegas when in heat. 

So Bruce couldn’t ask anybody to come and help him, in worry that instincts would become overwhelmed.

Seeing how it was only starting to become evening, he decided the best thing to do at this moment was to go on his routine check of Gotham and return in a few hours to check on Edward, probably offer him food if he was hungry. 

 

~

Time seemed to slow down to a painful crawl, as seconds felt like hours and hours felt like years. Everything hurt, burned and ached. It had been too long since his last heat, so Edward couldn’t remember how he dealt with it last time. He had never used the standard heat toys, too embarrassed to get any before he turned to suppressants, not to mention impossible to explain why he of all people needed them. 

His hips rutted against nothing, his body attempting to ease the pain, something beyond his control. But he only curled into himself more, hot tears threatening to spill as the pain only became more intense.

He desperately wanted release. 

He wanted an alpha to mark and knot him. 

The sudden thought made Edward moan loudly, unable to contain it anymore as he body became too far gone to fight against its urges. The pain was unbearable and finally tears spilled from his eyes, wetting the pillow he was hiding his face in. 

~

Batman returned several hours later, having had to deal with some gang members attempting to rob several banks at once, which took a lot longer than it should have.

While he wanted to check on Edward in person, he knew it’d be dangerous to expose himself to the omega’s alluring scent, so instead put the intercom connected to the room on line. 

“Edward, can you hear me?” He asked, only responded with the ruffling of sheets and muffled noises. “Edward?”

“I hear you…” A husky voice groaned, sounding in pain. It made Bruce’s breath hitch. The Riddler’s heat had only started barely seven hours ago. If he was in this much pain already, Bruce knew the following week would be horrific. 

“Is there anything I can do or get to help you out?” He asked, trying to keep his cool. Edward made a grunting sound, as if he didn’t know. 

“You can kill me.” Edward’s voice sounded exhausted and worn out. Something about this snarky comment put Batman at ease, as if it showed Riddler wasn’t completely out of it. Before he could say anything, Edward let out a strangled whimper, like he was on the edge of breaking into sobs. “It hurts…” Something ached in Bruce’s chest as he heard the egoistical and proud Riddler sounding so defeated, which was definitely the alpha in him speaking. 

Bruce had no interests in any of the criminals he threw into Arkham. He had no interests in men at all, but secondary genders didn’t care for the primary ones. All Bruce could think was ‘Omega needs Alpha’ but squashed the thought as quickly as possible. He abruptly turned off the intercom and let out a shaky breath. 

This was definitely testing his self-control. Sure he had dealt with omegas in heat before, but none were like Edward. There was a special intensity about his scent that just made him so irresistible and Bruce couldn’t help but let the image of a red-faced Edward pop into his mind. 

He groaned and rubbed his gloved hands over his face in frustration. 

This was becoming incredibly dangerous. 

~

It was early morning by the time Bruce so much as attempted to enter Edward’s room. Instead of entering, he quickly placed a tray on the ground at the feet of the door and escaped the room before Edward’s scent could get to him. 

He had to leave for work at Wayne Enterprises, and wouldn’t be back until early evening, so he made sure there was plenty of water and food to last Edward most of the day. Even if Edward was a criminal and had done some horrible things, a Riddler in heat made Bruce feel horrible, as if it was his fault, and wanted to make sure the man had everything he needed. 

Work was slow that day, many meetings with multiple company CEOs and talks of partnerships went on for hours. While Bruce was used to it and knew exactly what he needed to do, the image of that same red-face Edward hunted him the entirety of the time, making work difficult. 

Still he managed to keep a composure as he always did. 

By the time he arrived back at the Bat Cave and dressed into his suit, it was already six in the evening. He had been gone for just under nine hours. Checking on the Riddler was a necessity, but Bruce didn’t want to enter the room. Instead he tried the intercom. 

“Nygma?” He asked, waiting for an answer. But none came. “Edward?” He asked again, a little more insistent, but all he heard was silence. An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach from the lack of response. All previous hesitation was gone, and he rushed to the room, opening it quickly. “Edward?!” He called out, sounding a little more panicked. 

The scent of an Omega in heat hit Bruce hard like a punch in the gut and he staggered a little. His chest tightened, and he had to clench his fists to steady himself. Slowly, carefully, he approached the bed where he could tell Riddler was hiding under the cover but couldn’t actually see the man himself. 

From the outside, he could see that Riddler was shaking violently under the duvet. With his own slightly shaky hand, Batman reached for the covers and slowly pulled the back to reveal the omega.

The sight of him made the Batman’s breath stop. 

Edward’s face was red and tear-streaked, his eyes glazed over but wide in fear. His hair was a mess, sticking in every direction, and Bruce could tell that Edward’s curled up body was limp and weak.

“B-Batman…” Edward’s voice was a weak whimper as he stared up at the Dark Knight in what could only be describe as horror. Hearing the poor omega talk like that made every instinct in Bruce scream at him to just take him. Bruce had been with female alphas, betas and omegas, but never with an omega in heat, and especially never with a man. He had been around a female omega in heat before, but Edward’s heat was so much stronger than anything else he had ever encountered, and it was messing with his mind. 

“You didn’t answer.” Batman replied firmly, voice tense from how much he was holding himself back. Edward looked at him in confusion before his frazzled mind clicked the pieces together. 

“I-I did-didn’t hear you…” He explained quietly, pushing himself up weakly so that he was half sitting, legs still curled up to his chest. From his position, Bruce could see the man was still fully dressed, although his tie was loosened, and his clothes were a mess. 

Edward’s senses were being overpowered by the scent of Batman, the strong smoky smell of the alpha making his head dizzy and his body tremble even stronger. His body was on the verge of collapsing from the pressure of the other’s presence. Not only that, but his body seemed to be heating up even more and he could feel fresh slick sliding down his thighs. This seemed to trigger Batman’s alpha senses, for his body was tense and immobile. Edward jolted when the man raised a hand to his own face, attempting to block out the omega’s scent, but it was futile. It had been a mistake to enter the room and now Bruce was losing grip on his self-control. 

Riddler caught sense of that and grabbed the bed covers Batman was holding to cover his body again, curling up into a ball under the safety of the duvet.

“You should leave!” He whimpered from under there, hoping the bed covers would drown out his scent. When he heard nothing, he assumed Batman had left. That is until he felt a heavy weight lean on top of his body. “H-Hey!” Even if he couldn’t see what was happening, he knew exactly what was happening and it made his heart hammer against his ribcage. “Get off-!” Panic rose in his throat as the scent of the alpha only got stronger and he knew at that moment that Batman had been taken over by his instincts. 

Edward scrambled out from under the blanket, escaping the gloved hands as he backed into the corner of the bed, leaning against the cold wall. His eyes were wide and fearful, like a puppy expecting to be hurt. Batman stayed still before he fully kneeled onto the bed, looming over the other man as he placed a hand besides his hips on the mattress. 

The omega stared up at Batman, unsure and vulnerable. With the cowl on, Edward couldn’t decipher the alpha’s emotions and that only made it worse for him. He tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat and nothing would come out. 

Edward could feel his abdomen throbbing. 

His body was inviting the alpha to take him.

Batman’s eyes narrowed, and he edged closer so that he could potentially touched Edward’s face if he wished to, and stopped, as if waiting to see Edward’s reaction. When the latter did nothing, he placed his other hand besides the omega’s hips on the bed and loomed over the pale frame of the man. Edward pressed his body against the wall, as if it would swallow him up, but otherwise didn’t fight back. 

Unlike with Joker, Penguin, Two-Face and Scarecrow, he didn’t feel in danger, and his body wasn’t rejecting the alpha. His mind was still screaming, unable to decide what it wanted, but the main point was that Riddler wasn’t on the verge of panic anymore, he was oddly calm. 

Batman must’ve sensed this, for he reached out for Riddler’s face and cupped the side of his head in his gloved hand, his cape falling over his back to conceal both of them. Something about this made Edward feel safe, as if he was being protected from the outside world. Still, this was so wrong, in so many ways. He might be a criminal who cared little for others’ lives if he didn’t consider them worth his time, but this situation crossed a line for him. 

“We shouldn’t…” Riddler’s voice trailed off as Batman’s hand which cupped his jaw and part of his neck moved to push his auburn hair out of his face, the heavy fabric gentle against his over-heated and sensitive skin. “This…this…we…” For once, Edward had nothing to say. No snarky remark, no witty comment, nothing. He was starting to find it hard to breathe as his body heat rose again. 

“If you want me to stop, it has to be now. I won’t be able to if we go any further.” Batman’s voice sounded strained and there was an underlying trembling in his tone, as if he was holding back from ravaging the omega. The two stayed still for a long while as Edward tried to make his mind up. A sudden pang of pain in his insides made him jolt and he grasped Batman’s wrist, the one that was holding his face so gently. 

“Ok.” He breathed out, eyes shut as he endured the sudden pain. As soon as he uttered that single word, Batman was on him, pulling at his clothes. The change of pace made Edward yelp, but he didn’t fight back, letting the man pull his tie and jacket off, his body releasing more of his scent now that the alpha was touching him. His mind was hot and fuzzy. He couldn’t think straight. 

He only started struggling a little when Batman loosened his pants and slid a gloved hand down the front. 

“Wait-!” He tried but as soon as he hot skin was touched, he just moaned loudly and melted against the touch. Batman was trying so hard to not pant like a dog, to keep some composure, but the more Edward became undone, the hotter in got under the cowl. He let his hand slide over the man’s wet cock and slide down his perineum. 

Batman flinched and pulled his hand back to look at his hand. It was soaked. But that’s not what had surprised him. There was an entrance just underneath Edward’s balls. He looked at Edward, who was hiding his face behind his arms crossed over his eyes. His entire face was bright red, reaching up to his ears. 

Batman lifted Edward’s hips and pulled his pants and briefs off. The omega let out a whimper and tried to hide in embarrassment, obviously ashamed.

“Don’t hide from me.” Bruce said huskily against Edward’s ear.

This sent shivers down Edward’s spine and he peeked at Batman from under his arms. With the cowl on, he still couldn’t see what his expression was. But from what he could see, there was no disgust. So he just bit his lower lip and nodded. Bruce moved his hand away from his face to push himself up a little. Despite being nervous and self-conscious, Edward relaxed against the bed, sliding down from the wall and slowly spread his legs to expose himself to the alpha, a hand on both of his inner thighs as he turned his head to the side, eyes shut tight. 

Bruce had been fighting against the temptation to just ram into the omega, but this scene was making it impossible. Something about Edward’s embarrassed expression was very appealing to Bruce, most likely fired up by his alpha instincts. 

Edward’s thighs were wet with slick and his cock was hard and red, dripping precum already. As he had felt before, just underneath his male sex, Bruce could see the wet entrance of a vulva. Batman clenched his hand onto a fist on bed as his own cock throbbed in want. 

Edward wanted the bed to make him disappear. He was embarrassed of his body and having Batman stare at him so intently made a sob escape his throat. The heat was too strong now and the flurry of emotions he was feeling was burning in his chest. 

Batman let his instincts take control of his actions, and he touched the omega’s wet crotch. The latter let out a small yelp as he touched his heated body and started shaking from the intensity of it. At any other time, Edward would’ve thought it ridiculous how a single touch made him lose his self-control like this, but at the moment his mind was too overwhelmed to make a coherent thought. 

 

“Shhh…” Batman hushed against the omega’s ear, leaning down to nuzzle the crook of his neck, where the scent glands were. The sweet scent was at its strongest there and made Bruce almost dizzy with lust and want. Being nuzzled there seemed to have a positive effect as Edward’s tense body finally almost fully relaxed underneath Bruce’s body.

Due to the lack of research when it came to male omega biology, Bruce hadn’t known what to expect. But the revelation that male Omegas had both sexes only stirred his urges and he couldn’t keep it together anymore. Leaning back again a little, he unbuckled his utility belt. Edward watched his every moment, and somehow, seeing Batman dropped his belt onto the floor was insanely hot to him. The man had a body as hard as a rock, well defined muscles and strong arms. It made Edward feel so small.

He had never been intimate like this with anyone, too ashamed and self-conscious of his body to even attempt to get close to anyone. He had had crushes before, but it had only ever been directed towards women, probably because he felt safer with them without realising. Now that he was lying underneath the Dark Knight, the thought of anybody else putting him in this situation was ridiculous. 

When Batman pulled the lower half of his suit down enough to release his cock, Edward got scared. Again, he looked away. 

“Edward.” Batman’s voice was low and deep, that alone sending waves of pleasure down his spine as the man leaned forward to him. “Concentrate on me.” Edward could feel his legs being manoeuvred to rest on Batman’s hips and a hand rested on his side. 

Something nudged at his wet pussy and he jumped, starting to panic with wide eyes. The hand on his hip and side were holding him in place against the mattress as his trembled. Batman shushed him gently again to soothe him, his lips against the ginger’s forehead. 

With a single swift motion, Edward felt his wet entrance give way and the feeling of being filled shook his frame. He threw his head back, his spine arching upwards, hands gripping at Batman’s shoulders. No sounds came from him despite his open mouth and wide eyes. 

Batman shook, the tightness around his cock making him lose all thinking ability. Losing himself in their scents, he let out a deep guttural growl, his left hand clawing at the sheets besides Riddler’s head. 

Edward whined loudly as he felt the length inside him pulse, he could feel just how much Batman was trying to restrain himself. It was driving his omega senses crazy, knowing there was such a strong alpha willing to bed him.

“A-alpha…” He whined, too far gone to care of the consequences of his words. He just so desperately needed this deep itch to be sated. 

That was it. 

Batman let out another growl and started moving, thrusting into the Riddler with wild abandon. The sudden change of pace made Edward cry out, not in pain, but blinding pleasure. His hips were lifted to rest on Batman’s thighs so that only his shoulder and neck were on the bed. This gave Batman a better angle to thrust into the mewling omega. 

Already, Edward was so close, so, so, so close to getting that relief he oh so needed, but it just wasn’t enough. It was too much and not enough at the same time. His brain was scrambled, and he could see straight anymore, tears welling up in his eyes from the intensity of it all. 

He was a mess of whines, moans and cries, while Batman grunted and growled like a feral animal, a bruising grip on Riddler’s hip as the other hand tore at the mattress below them. 

A particularly strong thrust made Edward shout in surprise and grab at Batman’s wrists, back arched again. He didn’t understand what had just happened, but Batman seemed to, because he did it again. 

“Ahn! W-What’s-what is-!” Edward moaned, eyes wide. The intensity of the pleasure he was getting had just skyrocketed and his vision was blurry. 

“Hrrm…” Batman growled in his chest. “That’s-” He pressed the fingers of his right hand again Riddler’s lower abdomen, which made him shudder. “Right here.” He didn’t stop thrusting into that spot that made Edward see stars, incoherent sounds leaving his throat.

The tension in his abdomen grew tighter, his insides burnt and wherever Batman touched him felt like he was being electrocuted. It felt like he was losing his mind. 

“I-I-Bats-I-I feel w-weir-AH-!” He tried to speak but his mind wasn’t able to form a proper sentence. But Batman could feel his distress growing. So many years without going through the natural cycle of heats had finally caught up with the redheaded man and was taken a physical and mental toll on him. 

“Shhh, shh…I’m here…” Batman reassured, pressing his lips against Edward’s jaw, too close to his neck. He wrapped both his arms around the Omega, one around his waist, the other behind his head, and pressed their foreheads together.

Batman could feel the omega nearing his orgasm with how tight he was becoming. He could feel his own orgasm coming and with one last attempt to keep it together, he made to pull out. Riddler wasn’t all there at this moment, and while his alpha instincts were screaming at him, he didn’t want to put Edward in a situation he’d regret later. 

Edward made a whining sound, but it was cut short when Batman slammed back into him completely. 

The impact threw the Omega over the edge, and it was with a strangle cry that Edward came hard. His cock spasmed and ejaculated, untouched, over his abdomen, while his inner walls clamped around Batman’s own cock, the orgasm that much more intense due to having both sexes. 

It took all of Batman’s willpower to pull out as he reached his orgasm, spilling onto the omega’s cock and thighs instead. 

As he caught his breathe, feeling his knot swell around nothing, he saw that Edward had blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm. Probably because he had never experienced this and all those years without a heat made him vulnerable to pleasure. 

Batman let out a shaky sigh as he straightened into a sitting position, looking down at the dishevelled omega. He didn’t know if that would be enough to satisfy his heat, but if it was anything like a female’s heats, only knotting would satisfy him. 

But he couldn’t do that to him. Not when he was so vulnerable and lost. 

After his short breather, Batman fixed his suit and stood up. Scooping the limp omega into his arms, he took him out of the prison cell-like room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn this took a long time to write.   
> Don’t worry, this isn’t over, there’s still more to come.


	3. Seal the Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues.   
> I’m awful.

When Edward woke up, it was in a completely different room. He sat up quickly, startled and scared, glancing around. 

The room was luxuriously furnished and the bed he was in was incredibly comfortable. In any other situation, Edward would be very pleased to wake up in such luxury, but right now, the uncertainty of his surroundings made him nervous. He looked down at himself. He was dressed in a button up shirt, far too large for him. It could’ve been a nightgown if not for the fact that it was clearly a man’s shirt. It reach his mid-thighs and slipped off his shoulders a little with just how big it was. 

Awkwardly, he just sat and stared, unsure of what to do now that he was awake, his mind confused at how he got here in the first place. A throbbing sensation in his lower regions sent a cold shudder of horror up his spine and he curled in on himself with a loud whimper. His brain sporadically attempted to piece together the previous day’s events, but the more he remembered the less Riddler wanted to know. The memory of a certain Dark Knight looming over him shook him to his core. It was mortifying and humiliating. 

Edward hated to be humiliated.

He jolted when the rustling of fabric brought him back to reality. Uncurling his body enough to lift his head, he saw a dark figure standing at the foot of the bed. Despite the darkness, Edward knew from the vague silhouette that it was Batman. 

Silence stretched between them to the point where Edward found it hard to breathe under the pressure of it. 

“Riddler, I…” Batman started, but paused. “I apologi-”

“Don’t you dare.” Edward snapped, he didn’t want to hear it. Those words made him feel sick before Batman could even finish them. He could feel nausea settle in his gut at the mere thought of the Dark Knight saying sorry; pitying him as if he was an abandoned puppy on the streets. Returning the Bat’s stare the best he could, Edward felt like he was being watched under a microscope, observed for any movement or reaction. 

“I crossed a line that we can’t ignore.” He said instead, still forever trying to hold a façade of control. Edward’s bitter expression turned into an angry scowl, cheeks turning red, both from anger and embarrassment. 

“I can and will ignore it.” Edward snarled. “Just because the big bad bat couldn’t keep his basic instincts in control doesn’t mean I have to let it haunt me as well.” In the darkness, he could see Batman’s shoulders bristle a little. “You like to think that you’re sooo above the rest of us, don’t you? Well news break, Batman, even the Caped Crusader is a victim to his second gender’s urges.”

“Is that what you think, Riddler? That we’re victims to our secondary natures?” Batman asked, completely avoiding the other’s taunts. Edward didn’t miss that, but the question took him by surprise; Batman had never been one to keep a conversation with him, or any of his other villains. Not willingly anyway. 

“Aren’t we?” He meant to sound sarcastic, snarky or even condescending, but instead his voice came out unsure. That’s what Edward had always believed but he had never discussed it out in the open before. Having somebody challenge him with a question like Batman had made him…insecure, for lack of better word. 

“I don’t think so.” The Dark Knight replied. Scoffing and crossing his arms like a sulking child, Edward scowled and looked away. 

“I don’t care what you think.” He snarled back bitterly. The stress of the last few hours and of the whole situation was really testing Batman’s patience, but Edward acting this way really touched a nerve. 

“You are such a man-child.” Batman said with an exasperated sigh. 

“Oh, well excuse ME!” Edward exclaimed, clearly annoyed at the comment. “I am perfectly justified to act this way! Joker found out of my being an omega and stole my repressants just so that he could RAPE me when I was vulnerable! Not to mention Harvey, Oswald and Jonathan are also now in the know and to top it all off you, of all people, brought me back to your cave just so that you could BREED ME!” By the time he was finished, he red-face and panting, having gotten angrier and angrier as he talked. Batman made no reply, just stared. Again Edward felt like he was being observed. As time went on, the latter became nervous. His heat hadn’t gone due to the Bat not...completing the act and was slowly creeping back. Finally breaking the eye-contact, he sunk back into the bed with a sigh. 

“Edward.” Batman spoke, and for some reason, the way he said his name made Edward shiver. “This must be a difficult situation for you, more than I could possibly understand, but we cannot ignore what happened. I take full blame for last night’s events.” His voice was calm, almost soothing, but it rubbed Edward in all of the wrong ways. Batman wasn’t soothing or caring or calming, not to him, and having him be so…gentle made him cringe. 

“Oh will yo-” He started as he sat up again.

“Let. Me. Finish.” Batman spoke slowly and sternly. Edward gulped quietly as his body froze. “We may not have gone the whole way, but the reality is I am an Alpha and you are an Omega. Even just what we did last night was almost the equivalent of us bonding.” The mentioning of bonding made Edward bite his lip in worry, knowing that Batman was right. “Whether you like it or not, you accepted me, and I gave you what you needed.”

The Dark Knight walked around the bed towards where Edward was sat up. The closer he got, the stronger his Alpha scent became. Edward couldn’t take it anymore, and in a futile attempt to portray just how frustrated he was at the situation, he hit Batman with a pillow. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting that, as the soft object hit the hero square in the face as he made a small grunt of surprise.

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!” Edward yelled. “My whole life I have been demeaned for something out of my control! My own parents brought me up telling me I would only ever be good as breeding stock!” This honestly shocked Batman, as it was completely out of nowhere, but all he did was hold the pillow he had been attacked with as Edward yelled at him. “I told myself I would never do…THIS with anyone!” Edward made a hand motion to Batman on saying the word ‘this’, emphasizing his point. “Because I would rather die alone than be with a condescending ‘mate’ that saw me nothing more than a-a-a fuck toy!” He hated to admit it but being able to voice his thoughts that had been eating at him for so long was a relief. Feeling tears sting his eyes, he rubbed them with his hands, hissing lowly at himself for getting carried away. 

“Are you telling me that’s what you think I see you as?” Batman’s voice sounded genuinely angered as he dropped the pillow he was holding back onto the bed, a deep rumbling in his tone that shook Edward to his core. “I see you as many things, Edward, but that is not one of them.” The omega felt him grab at his collar and yank him forwards, forcing him to be face to face with the masked hero. “A murderer, a narcissist, a villain – absolutely. That will never change. But don’t for a second believe that I would reduce anybody to a plaything.”

Being in such close proximity to Batman didn’t help with Edward’s returning heat, not to mentioning the intensity of his glare and overall presence made his body shake and sweat in need. Batman also noticed this and let out a shuddering breath. He made to pull away, letting go of Edward’s collar, but froze when the latter grabbed the front part of this cape. 

“D-Don’t…don’t go…” Edward whined breathlessly. “I can’t take it anymore…I hate this.” He didn’t want to be alone. Hearing how desperate he was, Batman knew there was no hope in him denying the wanting omega. After what they had done the previous night, it would be physically, emotionally and mentally destructive for them to deny their second gender’s needs. 

“Edward…Edward, look at me.” The Bat’s gentle tone continued to make Riddler cringe, but he looked up at the man all the same, despite wanting to look away. “You know fully well that if we do this again without completing the process that it’ll just hurt you more.” Edward knew, and hated the Bat even more for saying it. 

“Are you suggesting you impregnate me?” He asked skeptically, clearly meant to be sarcastic. The only answer he got was the Batman’s eyes narrowing. Oh god, he was suggesting that. “Oh no! No, no, don’t even thi-!” As he argued, a heatwave flared throughout his body, making him crumple in front of the Bat, loosening his grip on the cape. “God-fucking-dammit…” He whined. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Batman assured sternly, placing his hands on Riddler’s shoulders. “I am merely offering an alternative.”

“Well it’s a stupid alternative.” Was the weak comeback from the writhing villain.

“Even if it meant giving you protection?” Seeing Riddler look up at him with a pained yet curious expression, Batman continued. “Even if we don’t create a bond through marking, an omega who has had a child with an alpha is safer than a child-less omega. As unfair as it may be, once an omega has had a child, or has created a bond, their heats become less potent and less frequent. Not to mention their scents aren’t as obvious.” 

Admittedly, Riddler didn’t know that. Mainly because he had never been able to speak to other omegas about these sorts of things before. Now knowing that having a child despite not being bonded to a mate would give him a layer of protection he wouldn’t otherwise have was incredibly tempting…

But actually having a child was…

“You want me to have your child?” Was all Riddler could say. As soon as he uttered those words, he could feel Batman’s whole body stiffen and hear his breath hitch ever so lightly. Oh alphas and their base instincts. 

Thinking back to yesterday and how his body had all too eagerly accepted Batman, as well as how safe he felt with him, Edward wasn’t about the deny that having a child with Batman wasn’t the worst-case scenario. He still hated the hero’s guts for every single time he had humiliated him over the years, but there were definitely worse alphas to have hate-sex with. 

“That…would be the best way to secure you safety as an omega.” Batman said with an unnaturally steady voice. Again with the caring attitude that Riddler couldn’t stand. At least if Batman did treat him like a plaything Riddler would still be able to justify hating the hero even more, but at the moment he was being treated with the upmost care. Call him petty, but he’d take being brutalized by Batman any time over whatever this was. 

“Don’t-!” He took in a deep breath. “Don’t coddle me. You seem to be forgetting that besides being an omega I am still the Riddler.” Batman’s eye twitched at that. As if he could forget such a thing. “Think of all the people I’ve killed, all the various traps I caught you in, all the times I nearly offed you.” Riddler winced slightly at Batman’s hands gripping his shoulders a little too tightly, but he didn’t stop. This was how things should be. “Does Batman really want a child from an omega like that?” He taunted further, hoping to get a rise out of him. Batman made no sign of answering, but when the silence was just becoming too much for Edward, the former’s gloved right hand grabbed his throat firmly. 

It wasn’t enough to hurt, nor to suffocate, but Edward knew how much damage Batman could do to him if he really wanted to. That alone was enough to get him to stop talking, even hold his breath to prepare himself for the expected pain. 

“You want me to hurt you.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “So that you can justify the situation later as alpha on omega assault, because you’re too prideful to admit you want this.” Of course Batman had seen right through his weak words. Edward could make as many flowery speeches as he wanted, but Batman would always be able to read in-between the lines and reveal the truth. The Dark Knight pulled Edward closer to him by his throat and shoulder, only to slide his free arm around his waist to rest on his lower back, sending shudders down the omega’s body.  
“Should I force myself on you; would that make this more tolerable for you?” He growled bitterly into the other’s face.

By this point, Edward was panting and shaking, eyes wide as he held onto Batman’s wrist that still latched onto his throat. Honestly, he should be terrified, kicking and screaming to get away. But no, instead, he was insanely turned on. His inner omega was now begging for the alpha to just take care of him, and to stop stalling. 

“What do you want, _Omega_?” Batman whispered in a husky voice. 

That’s all it took. 

“Kn-Knot me. Please.” Edward all but sobbed out, the heat having become to much at this point. Being called omega so unashamedly made him weak. He didn’t want to fight his nature anymore, he was tired and needy, so why shouldn’t he just accept whatever it was that Batman wanted to do to him?

Batman seemed to be in the same state, for he wasted no time in pushing Edward backwards onto the bed and slipping his free hand under the shirt the Omega was wearing. His shirt to be exact. Pinned to the bed by his throat due to Batman’s strong hold, Edward could only bucks his hips and groan when the hero’s gloved hand rubbed against his sex, teasing his already dripping entrance. He let out a moaning whine when two fingers entered him with no resistance, only adding to the soaked mess in-between his thighs. 

The smell of Edward’s arousal was assaulting Batman’s senses and feeling him writhe under his grasp only added to his own arousal. It was starting to get unbearably hot under the suit, his alpha instinct synching to Edward’s heat, in turn making Batman desperate to knot him as much as Edward wanted to be knotted. 

Edward’s hands were still grasping at Batman’s wrist that had him pinned to the bed, starting to find it hard to breathe due to both the pressure and his arousal mounting. He rolled his hips subtly against the now three fingers spreading him open, drowning in pleasure he had denied himself for years. Being too self-conscious, Edward had never thought of exploring his body in a sexual manner, so now having somebody else finger him was almost too much to handle. A choked cry escaped him when he felt a gloved thumb rub against his clit, just underneath his dripping cock. The stimulation was driving him insane, sending shocks up his hips and spine as he let out throaty moans. One particularly well-aimed thrust of Batman’s fingers got Edward’s back to arch off the bed, his whole body tensing as he came suddenly on the hero’s fingers. 

Experiencing his first dry orgasm, Edward went limp under Batman’s hold, breathing heavily. Never would have Batman thought that Riddler could be so unfairly enticing, hair messed up, face red and drool dripping down the side of his chin. Extracting his fingers from the soaked entrance, Bruce wasn’t going to deny his instincts anymore. In one quick movement, Edward’s shirt was off, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable. He exhaled shakily at the sight of the willing omega who was now looking back at him with lust-filled eyes. 

“Flip over.” Batman panted. Edward wasn’t about to argue and did as he was told. As he did, he heard the clicking sound of Batman undoing his utility belt. Once his chest had touched the bed, he felt Batman mount him, his hard chest pressing against his back and his hot breath against his neck and shoulders. The alpha was no longer hiding his arousal, panting softly as he aligned his cock with Edward’s dripping sex, and in single powerful thrust, entered the omega.

“A-Ah!” The latter moaned, gripping the bed sheets as Batman entered him, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. Batman himself groaned, grinding his teeth as he relished the wet heat that tightened around his cock. 

Repositioning himself a bit, Batman nuzzled Riddler’s shoulder as he wrapped one arm around the other’s chest and place his other hand on the shuddering hips of the omega. Now having a better hold of him, Batman started moving at hard, rough pace. 

Edward was a moaning mess, pulling and tearing at the sheets underneath him while he drooled from his constantly open mouth. Compared to last night, he was in much better control of his body, but that only made everything that much more intense because he could actually feel every touch and friction of their bodies instead of feeling only blinding heat. 

Batman was also more in control, but that didn’t mean he was any less rough. Due to their previous conversation, he was actively being more violent, using a little too much strength in his grip on Edward’s hip and hitting a little too deeply than what the latter could take. But it’s not like the omega was complaining; quite the opposite. He had asked for it after all and savored every violent thrust the Dark Knight gave him.

There was no doubt in his mind that he preferred it when Batman handled him roughly, since it reflected what their true relationship was: that of a heroic vigilante and a narcissistic villain. To Edward, it shouldn’t be any other way. 

Feeling his orgasm coming quick, Batman growled deeply against his shoulder before pulling him backwards. Edward cried out in surprise before it turned into a whine when the alpha pulled out. Before he could verbally complain about it, feeling uncomfortably empty, his back was harshly slammed against the wall above the headboard of the bed, which knock the wind out of him in the process. 

He had no time to catch his breath as Batman thrust into him suddenly, only punching the air out of him further. Struggling to breathe added a layer of anxiety to the pleasure, something Batman seem to notice. The previous overly caring attitude seemed to have completely disappeared thanks to Riddler reminding him of the crimes he committed, something that became obvious when Batman wrapped a hand around his throat again, but this time squeezed enough to choke Edward. 

Being sandwiched between the wall and Batman’s hard chest, Edward had no space to get out of this suffocating hold. Not like he was making much of an effort to free himself, only holding onto Batman’s wrist while he let out choked groans, eyes closing as his vision blurred slightly. Still affected from being winded, he couldn’t even attempt to breathe. In any other circumstance, he would be absolutely terrified, but this was Batman and Batman doesn’t kill. 

The Dark Knight groaned loudly as Edward tightened around him. Normally Bruce didn’t like being this rough with his bedmates, but at this moment he couldn’t help himself. A small part of him was finding satisfaction in doing this to Riddler as a form of revenge for his crimes against Gotham, while a much louder side of him relished in seeing the omega so vulnerable. 

His alpha instincts becoming too strong, Bruce weakened his hold on Edward’s throat but didn’t give him the time to take a breath before he open-mouthed kissed him. It was messy and wet, but Batman didn’t care, enjoying himself far too much as Edward moaned into his mouth. 

The kiss had completely taken Edward by surprise, but he had been too close to blacking out to really react at first. Stealing a few breaths as Bruce explored his mouth, Edward groaned, rolling his hips against the man who hadn’t stopped thrusting during all of this. Feeling a little more confident, he wrapped his arms around the hero’s shoulders, pressing their chests together in the process. Batman completely let go of his throat as he did so, and held his hips with both hands instead, using this to steady his thrusts. 

It was getting far too hot under the cowl for Bruce, to the point where he found it hard to concentrate on the omega. Without breaking the kiss, he pulled off his cowl but at this point Edward had his eyes closed, so he didn’t notice. 

Edward only pulled away from the tongue-fucking because he felt something much bigger than Batman’s cock pushing into his used hole, letting out a long breathy moan. Upon opening his eyes, his whole body froze as he saw Bruce’s revealed face. 

Of course, he’d had known for a while of Batman’s true identity and had been suspicious of that being true for even longer. But he had kept that secret to himself, mainly because, as Batman said, a riddle everybody knows the answer to isn’t worth anything to Edward. So he never told anybody and never mentioned it to Batman ever again; he hadn’t even taunted Bruce about it when he wasn’t being Batman. 

But besides all of that, actually seeing Bruce Wayne in Batman’s suit in the flesh was a completely different experience to simply knowing that Batman and Bruce Wayne are the same person. Messy black hair that stuck to his forehead, piercing blue eyes and features far too handsome for his own good, Edward felt his omega instincts be overjoyed at having such a perfect Alpha bed him. 

Bruce noticed Edward becoming unnaturally still and slowed his pace to almost a stop. Observing the other man, Bruce saw how his eyes moved across his face, taking in all the newly revealed features. Carefully and cautiously, Edward swiped Bruce’s hair away gently from his forehead, fingers twitching at the first touch before relaxing. This movement felt strangely nostalgic to Bruce, and for just a moment, let his eyes close as he savored the blissful feeling. 

When he opened his eyes again, Edward saw the lust in those gorgeous blue eyes and felt his cock throb. With one of Edward’s hands still in his hair, Bruce thrust up into the Omega. Again the latter felt something large pushing to get into his entrance and he let out a small yelp. That actually hurt a bit. 

“Ba-Bats-!” He started but seeing the man’s eyes narrow at him he corrected himself. “Bruce-! S-Slow down a bit…it-!” His breath hitched when he felt that slight pain again. “Hurts!” 

“I thought you wanted me to hurt you?” Bruce breathed huskily against Edward’s mouth. 

“D-Don’t be smartaaAAH!” Edward was interrupted when Bruce gave him a particularly hard thrust, causing the alpha’s knot to enter his dripping hole. Instead of continuing his complaining, Edward panted heavily, leaning his head back against the wall, exposing his throat to the alpha. Bruce so wanted to mark that milky skin like his alpha instincts were desperate to.

But they had agreed on no marking. And Bruce wasn’t about to break a promise like that to the omega, even if he was a villain. 

Instead, he nuzzled the space between Edward’s shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent deeply as he worked his knot into the omega’s wet heat. Said omega was wincing and whimpering at first, his body not used to taking such a large insertion, but after the first few couple of tries his body relaxed enough so that Bruce could fully insert his knot. 

Bruce growled deeply, the sound rumbling in his chest against Edward’s, who was panting heavily. With how close they were, the omega’s cock was rubbing against Bruce’s abs. The stimulation from both his dick and entrance was overwhelming him. 

The alpha must have noticed this, because he took a tight hold of Edward’s hips and pushed him against the wall with his chest further, thrusting up into his entrance as best he could while keeping his knot in, grunting like a feral animal as he did. 

It became far too much all at once for Edward, and with nowhere to go, trapped between Bruce and the wall, his body shuddered violently when his orgasm hit him. Panting as heavily as he did, it completely took him by surprise and all the noise he could make was a breathless, shocked gasp.

On his end, Bruce growled at how tight and wet Edward became once he came. To stop himself from marking the omega as his own, he rested his forehead on the man’s collarbone, completely giving in to the pleasure he was experiencing. With a cut off groan, Bruce came, his knot growing inside the omega and locking him in place. 

Over-sensitive and exhausted, Edward whined pitifully at the process and sensation of an alpha spilling inside him. Despite it all, it felt amazing, like an infuriating deep itch had been finally scratch. Even as the alpha came inside him, the former didn’t stop rolling his hips against Edward’s, breathing heavily against his chest. 

Absent-mindedly, Edward ran his fingers through Bruce’s soft black hair, too worn out to complain about being tired. The gesture seemed to be pleasant to Bruce, as he sighed softly when he felt the omega’s fingers comb his hair gently. 

Knotted together, neither of them were going to go anywhere for a little while, Bruce gently changed their position, so he was the one with his back to the wall and Edward was lying against his chest. The latter barely made a sound as he was maneuvered into the new position, just moaned softly. Bruce pulled the covers over the both of them so that Edward wouldn’t get too cold as the two came down from their highs. 

It took no time at all for Edward to fall asleep against Bruce’s chest, his breathing almost sounding like a soft purr, satisfied. 

Bruce took this moment to take his time and explore Edward’s face. Sure, he knew it very well from the many times they had fought and clashed over the years, but he had never been able to observe up close in this way. Asleep and relaxed, none of that narcissistic and arrogant attitude he usually portrayed could be found, replaced by unusually soft features that only really came with being an omega. Nearly invisible freckles dotted his nose and cheeks, which Bruce took appeal with tracing softly with his index finger. 

How he had never been able to notice how omega-like Edward looked was beyond him, but then again, Edward could be incredibly sneaky when he felt like it. Like that time he managed to heal his own cancer by infiltrating Ra’s Al Ghul’s lair without being noticed. Or how he manages to get the other villains to do his bidding when he puts a daring plan in motion without the others even realizing until it’s too late that they’re being manipulated. 

An omega like that was certainly a catch. Not that he thought of Edward as just an omega, because clearly, he was not. 

In the back of his mind, Bruce dared to hope that having a child to steer Riddler away from the life of crime and just…settle down somewhere. Preferably out of Gotham, but Bruce wouldn’t mind keeping him near him.

He exhaled softly, disappointed at his alpha instincts for already becoming somewhat attached and protective of the auburn-haired man. It was unavoidable of course, but he’d have to get over it, for Edward had made it quite clear he wasn’t interested in being attached to an alpha. 

As Bruce waited for his knot to go down, he gently caressed Edward’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Took. Me. WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE.   
> SCREAM.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS LONG.  
> But I hope somewhat enjoyable :D


End file.
